


An Empire For Two

by ohzhang



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Changkyun is a big emo baby, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Friendship, Jooheon is a fairytale prince, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang
Summary: In which the very reluctant Prince Changkyun of Noctis is destined to marry the disgustingly perfect Prince Jooheon of Solaris and unite two very different magical kingdoms.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Empire

**Author's Note:**

> this whole entire fic was inspired by [this picture](https://i.imgur.com/gyiPtpv.jpg) and my need for indulgent fairytale prince jooheon :’^)
> 
> i’ve been working on this on and off for a long while so if it seems a little disjointed or my writing style shifts a little, that’s why. i hope everything makes sense & i hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> oh, and the fic title is a lyric from empire by of monsters and men 💞

“But father!” Changkyun whined, flopping down onto his black silk laden bed with as much dramatic flair as possible. “I told you, I can’t do this! I’m the son of the king of Noctis, a wizard of dark magic and he, he,” Changkyun wrinkled his nose, “he’s from Solaris. The prince of _light_.”

Changkyun’s father crossed his arms across his chest, his black cape billowing with simmering dark magic. “I understand, son, but you see-”

“It would be an advantageous marriage combining the forces of light and dark magic, forging a powerful alliance between our kingdoms,” Changkyun replied, recounting the words that had been drilled into him from a young age. He peered up at his father from underneath his raven black fringe. “I know it’s important but it’s _unfair_.” 

“It’s your duty and your birthright, and you will accept your fate,” were his father’s stern final words before turning on his heel and striding out of Changkyun’s room, tendrils of ominous red mist following as he went. 

Changkyun sighed in defeat. He knew his duty was crucial; the two magical kingdoms, Noctis - the land of ice and powerful magic that drew its dark power from the moon and Solaris - the more easy going land of light, deeply rooted in healing and warm magic drawn from the sun, had been at war for centuries before finally, after years of negotiations, they came to a truce. Now that he’d come of age and the two kingdoms were ready, his marriage to the prince of Solaris would finalise the new historic alliance. 

He knew all this, but it didn't stop him from dreading it.

Changkyun’s familiar, a large, lithe, feline creature with dark fur and opal eyes hopped gracefully onto the bed beside him, gently butting his head against his arm and purring softly in sympathy. 

“Thanks, Kiki,” he said, running a hand through his soft fur. Kiki had been Changkyun’s familiar since he was ten years old and now, at age twenty, he still relied heavily on him for comfort and companionship. It was unsurprisingly lonely being a prince of dark magic.

As Kiki drifted off to sleep in his arms Changkyun gloomily wondered what his future fiance was doing right now. Did he feel just as trapped as Changkyun, forced to wed somebody he’d never even seen, let alone met before? Changkyun sighed, his magic manifesting a literal dark cloud that hovered above his head, threatening to pour with cold, sad rain. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 

—

Changkyun fell asleep that night curled around his familiar, still wearing his day clothes. The next morning he woke slowly, brain foggy and body heavy with melancholy and a less than stellar night’s sleep. He forced himself out of bed to bathe and change his clothes, picking out the blackest of all his black robes to match his mood and his carefully painted black nails.

After his magical apprenticeship work with his father (a long, droning sermon on the importance of emotional and magical control, _yawn_ ) he was to finally meet the prince of light after all this time. Their union had been planned meticulously for years but all Changkyun knew so far about him was that his name was Lee Jooheon and he was universally adored by every man, woman and child in Solaris. Changkyun scoffed. Sounded overrated if you asked him. Nobody’s that perfect. 

Except, to Changkyun’s horror, disgust and slight panic, Lee Jooheon really was that perfect. Everything about him shone; his white-blonde hair, his glittering charismatic eyes, his dimpled smile, his clothes, his gleaming, perfect everything. They were sat in the Im family’s private parlour, Jooheon’s white regalia a stark contrast against the dark decor of the room, yet he didn’t look out of place at all; he was calm, smiling warmly at Changkyun whenever he caught him looking, sipping tea and chatting with Changkyun’s mother as if he’d known her all his life. It was terrible. Changkyun hated him. He could feel his magic responding to his swirling emotions, brewing a storm that churned inside of him and threatened to break out at any minute, errant little sparks of lightning crackling around him. 

“Changkyun,” his father said in warning, and Changkyun gripped his tea cup with white knuckles. 

“Our apologies, Prince Lee. Prince Changkyun still has a lot to learn.”

“It’s alright,” Changkyun heard Jooheon say cordially, “I’m impressed, actually. Your son’s magic is very powerful, I can feel it.”

Changkyun’s head snapped up, cheeks suddenly heating. Jooheon just smiled at him, all shiny and sincere, and Changkyun wanted the earth to open up around him and swallow him whole. 

“He’s very gifted, indeed,” his father said, “but I fear his lack of control will get him into real trouble someday.”

“I’m sitting right here, father,” Changkyun grumbled.

Jooheon chuckled. “Believe it or not, I used to have the same trouble,” he said, turning to Changkyun, “in fact, our magic may be different but the fundamental practices are the same. I could show you some methods on controlling your emotions, if you like.”

“That would be excellent,” his father replied before Changkyun could even open his mouth to protest. This was how he found himself standing in the gleaming snowy courtyard of the palace, embarrassed, irritated and worst of all - alone with the prince. 

He shivered, wrapping his cloak tight around himself and Jooheon had the audacity to look concerned. 

“Are you cold?” He asked, voice gentle, and Changkyun scoffed. 

Prince Im Changkyun was a being of potent dark magic, one of the strongest elemental wizards in the realm despite his young age. He walked in shadow, lived in darkness, his family legacy feared and revered by many. Im Changkyun didn’t feel the cold. He _owned_ the cold, he-

Something soft tickled the back of his neck. He snapped from his thoughts and realised, to his mortification, Jooheon had carefully draped a soft white fur coat over his shoulders. The very same one Jooheon had been wearing just moments ago, still warm from his body heat. 

“I was about to say I was fine,” Changkyun mumbled. 

“Please, keep it on anyway. You look handsome in white.”

Changkyun could feel his face reddening again, heat pricking his cheeks at the implication of Jooheon’s compliment; his wedding robes were to be white as is marital tradition. He huffed at the thought, kicking at an errant rock his estate’s gardener must've missed. “Can we just get this over with?” He griped.

“Of course,” Jooheon said brightly, seemingly unphased by Changkyun’s brusqueness. He clapped his hands, conjuring a warm glow of light to keep himself warm. The golden hues of his magic seemed to light him from within and Changkyun had to look away, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the strange and unfamiliar pressure in his chest.

“So you may not believe this,” Jooheon started, “but I’ve always had...kind of a quick temper.”

Changkyun raised his head to level Jooheon with an incredulous look as the prince rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“You’re right, I don’t believe you. Aren’t you supposed to be, you know,” Changkyun waved a hand in Jooheon’s direction, gesturing awkwardly.

“Supposed to be what?”

Changkyun groaned. He was going to have to say it out loud. “Perfect. You’re supposed to be perfect.” He said, quickly and quietly, unable to look Jooheon in the eye. 

Jooheon let out a loud chuckle, his breath forming little clouds of condensation that swirled like his magic. “I’m far from perfect, Changkyun. You should’ve seen the mess I made when I found out about our arranged marriage. I nearly burned down our library.”

“Really?” Said Changkyun, eyes wide. Jooheon grinned.

“Really. My father nearly had a heart attack. After that, he put me through magical meditation training. It’s all about centering yourself, controlling your emotions, and breathing the right way. Here,” Jooheon put a hand on Changkyun’s chest and another on his shoulder, gently coaxing him to stand up straight. “Close your eyes.”

Changkyun found himself obeying easily, the warmth of the fur and Jooheon’s lightly twinkling magic lulling him into a sense of calm. Jooheon talked him through breathing exercises and demonstrated how to manage strong emotions and how they affected his magic, but Changkyun found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Jooheon’s voice was low and soft and it was making him feel a little strange. Worse still, he realised Jooheon’s hand was still on his chest, warm and firm. Heat prickled the back of his neck. 

“Changkyun? Prince Changkyun, are you okay?”

Changkyun snapped out of his trance and opened his eyes. When had he even closed them? 

“I’m just a little tired,” he replied. It was a feasible excuse - Changkyun really hadn’t been sleeping well lately, spending long nights tossing and turning anxiously, unable to stop fretting about his future. 

Jooheon just laughed good naturedly, joking about how boring his lesson must be to send Changkyun to sleep. He decided to call it a day and offered to walk Changkyun back inside. Changkyun mumbled his assent, too embarrassed to protest his kindness this time. They walked in silence until Changkyun found himself breaking it, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“How are you so calm about our situation? You said you lost control when you first found out but now you’re here, charming my parents and being nice to me. Why?”

Jooheon appeared lost in thought for a moment. 

“The meditation with my father helped of course, but I’ve also had plenty of time to think about the arrangement. Our arrangement - marriage. It’s funny, my mother showed me a portrait of you and I - I don’t know, you have a reputation for being dangerous because of your dark magic but I just had a good feeling about you.”

“Really?” Changkyun asked. He couldn’t believe his ears. Dangerous? Changkyun was powerful but he’d never knowingly use his magic to hurt someone. 

“Yes, really.” said Jooheon. “And of course, it also helps that you’re very handsome,” Jooheon grinned cheekily and Changkyun nearly lost his footing on the icy path, making an extremely undignified noise that was dangerously close to a squeak. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, that was probably too forward. My father always tells me I talk too much,” said Jooheon, politely reaching out to touch Changkyun’s elbow and make sure he’d found his balance once more. The tips of his ears had gone pink.

“No, it’s okay. Nobody’s ever called me handsome before,” Changkyun said quietly and was rewarded with another of Jooheon’s bright dimpled smiles, one he couldn’t help but shyly return. 

“So,” said Jooheon, after a few moments of quiet, “tell me a little about yourself.”

“Well…” Changkyun floundered for something interesting about himself to say. “Um, I like books.”

“Then you’ll love our library back in Solaris - the one I nearly burned down,” Jooheon chuckled. “My father loves to collect rare and magical tomes and I’m sure he’d be happy for you to peruse his collection as long as you’re careful. I’ll show you when you come and visit, how about it?”

“That would be nice,” said Changkyun, sincere.

Silence reigned once more until they reached the entrance to the Noctis palace estate. His mother was in the foyer, seemingly waiting for their return and her eyes widened as soon as she caught sight of the two of them coming through the door. Changkyun was puzzled for a moment before he realised - he was still wearing Jooheon’s cloak, glossy luxurious white against the stark black of his robes. He immediately shrugged it off, mumbling his thanks to Jooheon as he quickly handed it over. 

“How gentlemanly,” his mother said, her usually severe features softening with fondness as she smiled at Jooheon. 

Jooheon bowed to her politely. “It was a pleasure to finally get to know your son, Queen Im,” he said. 

“Indeed,” Changkyun’s mother replied. She turned to him, raising a brow, urging Changkyun to speak up. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you too and, um. Thank you for the tutoring.” He shuffled his feet, fiddling with the hem of his robe. 

“Any time,” Jooheon said, grinning at him, eyes crinkled into crescents. “I was glad to be of assistance. But, ah, it’s getting late. I should return to my kingdom. Thank you once again for your hospitality.” 

Changkyun watched as Jooheon strode back out into the courtyard, snow glittering in his platinum hair, and climbed into his carriage drawn by two magnificently pure white horses. He watched as it pulled away and glided down the glittering tree lined path until it finally disappeared from view. 

“You’re glowing.”

Changkyun whipped around, surprised to find his mother still in the foyer.

“Mother?”

“Your magic, Kyun,” she said, “I’ve never seen it make you glow before.”

Changkyun raised a trembling hand and let out an astonished gasp. His entire aura was shining brilliant gold, shimmering and swirling and dancing along his tan skin. It vividly resembled the spell Jooheon had cast earlier in the courtyard and Changkyun’s heart raced with the realisation. His breath hitched almost painfully in his chest and he was dimly aware of his mother’s hand on his shoulder and the sound of her voice calling his name in alarm but he shrugged her off, excusing himself and fleeing towards his bedroom in the estate’s highest tower. 

He flung himself onto his bed with a whimper, startling his dozing familiar in the process. 

“There’s no way,” he whined, and Kiki tilted his head in confusion. “No way, no way, no way.”

Kiki chirruped in sympathy. 

“I know Kiki, but I can’t. You don’t understand, I can’t have feelings for Lee Jooheon.”

“Whyever not?” Came a voice, and Changkyun flinched so hard in surprise he rolled off his bed in an undignified and extremely un-princely tangle of flailing limbs. He took a breath after recovering from his fall (his poor buttocks had hit the ground hard and the gothic stone slabs lining his bedroom floor were impressive but admittedly woefully impractical) and slowly lifted himself, peering over the top of his bed cautiously. 

“K-Kiki?”

There, sitting elegantly in the middle of Changkyun’s bed where his feline familiar had previously been settled was a young man around Changkyun’s age, his eyes the same mesmerising opal galaxy of pearlescent colours and neatly coiffed hair just as black and shiny as Kiki’s fur. He grinned at Changkyun’s gaping fish expression, features sharp and pretty and freakishly familiar to his, well...familiar.

Who was supposed to be a cat. 

“Hello, Changkyun,” the non-cat said, making himself at home on Changkyun’s bed and stretching out his limbs comfortably. Changkyun did his best to ignore the fact that the guy was very, very naked.

“Oh yes, that’s right! Humans wear clothes,” the man suddenly said, noticing Changkyun’s embarrassment. “Sorry about that.” He waved a hand and his glaring nakedness was immediately covered up by a simple scarlet red robe. “Better?”

“I suppose,” said Changkyun, still completely lost.

The stranger’s face softened. “You’re not going crazy, Changkyun, don’t worry. I’m still me - Kiki - but I prefer to go by Kihyun.” He wrinkled his nose. “God knows where you got ‘Kiki’ from, by the way, your parents very well knew my full name when they assigned me to you. Who on earth told you my name was-” Kihyun cut himself off and cleared his throat. “Apologies, I’m getting carried away and you still look extremely confused.”

“Can you blame me?” said Changkyun suddenly, his voice touching on hysterical. “You’ve been my familiar since I was ten years old and then out of nowhere - boom! You’re a naked man sitting there on my bed and your name is actually Kihyun and - and, my head hurts.”

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun scooted over to the edge of the bed, patting the space next to him for Changkyun to sit too. “It sincerely wasn’t my intention to freak you out.” He sighed. “I don’t mean to alarm you but I think it was your emotional state that finally conjured me.”

Changkyun rubbed at his throbbing temple, more confused than ever. “I conjured you?”

“Us familiars grow strong connections to our humans as we mature and if something goes wrong, or if our humans are experiencing a great deal of pain or emotional turmoil, we transform so we can assist you.” Kihyun smiled softly. “I’ve been watching over you ever since you were small, you know.” 

Changkyun couldn’t help but return Kihyun’s smile, remembering all those nights Kiki spent by his side curled protectively around him as he slept.

But just as Changkyun was starting to relax he noticed with some trepidation that Kihyun’s eyes suddenly shone with mischief.

“I guess your little breakdown over the Kingdom of Solaris’ sexy prince charming finally unlocked my human form.”

Changkyun let out a scream.

—

“You never answered my question, by the way,” Kihyun said later that evening, perched on Changkyun’s window seat and swinging his legs idly like a cat swishing its tail. 

“What question?” Asked Changkyun with a sigh. He’d learned over the past few hours to be very wary of his familiar in human form. 

“Why can’t you like Prince Shiny Dimple Face?”

“Oh. That.” Changkyun snuffed out the ornate candles that had been lighting his room and climbed into bed, burying himself deep in his covers so only his head was still visible. He was suddenly feeling vulnerable again and he hated it. “I’ve only met him once, Ki. And he’s so...bright, and I’m, well, you know. Me.”

“What’s wrong with being you? I know you well, Changkyun. You’re intelligent and a very gifted wizard and you took great care of me in my other form all these years. Have more faith in yourself.”

“I don’t know,” Changkyun mumbled, fiddling with his bed sheets. “I’m afraid of how I feel. It’s scary and embarrassing. He literally made me glow, Ki! I don’t glow. I’m the prince of dark magic, I’m supposed to cast shadows, not shine obnoxious bright light out of my a-”

“Okay, okay, I get the picture,” Kihyun said hastily, “you’re a dark prince and you’re angsty, it comes with the territory, I understand. Just try to give yourself - and Prince Jooheon - a chance.” He smiled fondly. “Please don’t hate me for this, but I watched the two of you in the courtyard earlier and even from up here I could tell he liked you just as much as you liked him. It was actually so sweet that I nearly coughed up a hairball.”

Changkyun chuckled at that, and Kihyun grinned toothily. 

Maybe his familiar was right. 

Maybe he should give Jooheon a chance. He thought back on the brief time they’d spent together; the strange but not unpleasant warmth he’d felt whenever Jooheon smiled or laughed or caught his gaze, the weight of his hand on his chest and the fur coat around his shoulders, the way his eyes had shone when he’d coaxed a smile out of Changkyun. 

Maybe being betrothed to Prince Lee Jooheon wasn’t completely the end of the world. 

—

Changkyun's faint sense of optimism didn’t last long. Just days later he and his family were to attend a banquet in the Light Kingdom palace to celebrate and finalise his engagement to Jooheon. 

“This is terrifying,” he said, stepping into his carriage to make the journey into the Light Kingdom, Solaris. He’d spent longer than he’d ever admit (especially to Kihyun) fixing his hair in front of the mirror and pacing his room anxiously, waiting listlessly for this moment and simultaneously dreading it. “We’re not even there yet and I want to go home.”

He wished Kihyun could’ve accompanied him as a human for extra support but he had to take back his feline form - Changkyun arriving at his own engagement banquet with a strange man by his side might’ve turned a few heads. Kihyun butted his head into Changkyun’s hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture as Changkyun’s mother fussed over him (not without protest) and his father expressed how proud he was of his son. It was odd, seeing his parents so enthusiastic and supportive. He was more accustomed to stern lectures and a vague sense of disappointment. He was finally doing something right, he thought with a sigh, as the carriage finally set off towards his impending doom. The thought wasn’t very comforting. 

—

The journey itself was uneventful but Changkyun’s mind was reeling with anxiety. What if he somehow messed up in front of the entirety of Solaris and embarrassed himself? Or worse - embarrassed Jooheon in front of his people? Hours passed and the trees racing by were slowly changing from gnarled black bark and dense foreboding forests to pure white and unnaturally fragrant cherry blossom. The afternoon sun somehow seemed to shine brighter and warmer and rivers glistened with the cleanest water Changkyun had ever seen but he could barely take anything in, too wrapped up in his anxiety to appreciate it. 

And then, all too soon, they arrived. The palace was beautiful; all marble and white stone and high, majestic towers and arches. It bustled with activity, guests and workers filling the courtyard and buzzing with anticipation for the evening’s festivities. Somebody opened Changkyun’s carriage door and he stumbled out, his legs turned to jelly from both nerves and the long journey. He heard a voice calling his name and blushed to his roots when he realised it was Prince Jooheon. 

“You’re here!” He said, striding towards Changkyun and his family with a huge grin on his face. “Welcome to my home.”

“It’s beautiful,” said Changkyun’s mother, and his father wholeheartedly agreed. Their luggage was taken from them at Jooheon’s request and he accompanied them inside, chatting happily to Changkyun’s parents and turning every once in a while to beam in Changkyun’s direction, making his stomach flip-flop uncomfortably. It was _gross_. 

Kihyun mewled playfully as he slunk down the corridor at Changkyun’s heels and Changkyun could just tell the traitorous cat was laughing at him, the wretch. He was halfway through hissing out a not-so-veiled threat in his familiar’s direction when he realised they’d come to a stop outside a large ornate door and Jooheon was watching him with a raised brow and a wry smile. Changkyun’s father opened his mouth to express what Changkyun assumed would be a reprimand for his uncouth behaviour but before he could say anything, Jooheon thankfully stepped in, pointedly ushering them politely through the door into a quaint parlour room. In theme with the kingdom, it was decorated in white with gold accents and blindingly pristine. A hand came to rest on Changkyun’s arm whilst he was distracted taking in the room and he nearly jumped out of his skin before realising it was Jooheon. 

“I like your familiar,” he said. Kihyun chirruped proudly and Jooheon cooed, scritching him gently behind the ear. “What's his name?”

“Kiki,” Changkyun answered with a sly little grin in his familiar’s direction, “well, his name’s actually Kihyun, but he just _loves_ to be called Kiki, isn't that right?” 

Kihyun’s whiskers twitched and his tail swished as he turned to leave in a huff and Changkyun internally celebrated finally getting retribution for Kihyun’s incessant teasing.

“Kiki! How cute,” Jooheon said, happily oblivious to what had just happened. “I hope I can introduce you to my own familiar soon. Min’s a feline type like your Kiki and he gets antsy when he hasn't hunted in a while so he’s out prowling somewhere in the forest.”

“How nice,” blurted Changkyun, immediately wincing at his lame response.. _Kingdoms_ , why was he always so nervous and awkward around Jooheon? He was about to attempt some small talk when they were - perhaps luckily- interrupted.

“Jooheonie!” an excited voice echoed from the corridor, accompanied by the sound of frantic footsteps and metallic clanking, “There’s a spooky looking carriage outside! I think your dark prince cutie’s here- oh…!”

The new arrival stopped short in his tracks, hovering in the doorway as he stared wide eyed at the awkward pair of princes. He was ridiculously handsome, clad in shining white armour detailed with the Lee family crest and an extremely sharp looking sword that glowed with magic at his hip. 

“Hello, Hoseok,” Jooheon said, smiling sheepishly, ears tinted pink. “I’m aware of Prince Changkyun’s arrival, thank you.”

“Sorry, Prince,” said Hoseok, bowing and seemingly embarrassed for all of half a second before suddenly lighting up again, smiling at Changkyun happily. “You’re Prince Changkyun!”

“That’s me,” Changkyun said, glancing in panic at Jooheon for help, who luckily caught on. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, “where are my manners - Changkyun, this is Sir Hoseok, my most trusted and loyal knight. And Hoseok, well. You already know this is Prince Changkyun, my future husband.”

Changkyun flushed, still very much unused to being introduced as Jooheon’s fiancé, whilst Sir Hoseok beamed as bright as his spotless armour at the two of them. 

“We’re also cousins, right Heonie?” He slapped a hand on Jooheon’s shoulder, winking conspiratorially at Changkyun. “I know all of Jooheon’s embarrassing childhood stories. Prince of Light? More like Prince of being a crybaby.”

“As if you were any better,” Jooheon shot back, “you once cried because you stepped on a snail.” 

Changkyun chuckled as Hoseok let out a loud, joyous laugh. 

“Yes, but then _you_ burst into tears just because I was crying,” he retorted. 

“I was six,” Jooheon assured Changkyun, who was watching the exchange with a smile hidden behind a hand. 

“And now that I have ruined the reputation of our esteemed Prince beyond repair I shall take my leave,” Hoseok announced with playful faux pomp. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Prince Changkyun. Take good care of our Prince Heonie for me, okay? He’s a good man.”

“I will,” said Changkyun, bowing, and he could swear Jooheon was blushing, muttering something about embarrassing relatives as Hoseok’s armour clanked away down the corridor once more. 

The two of them stood in a loaded moment of silence before Jooheon awkwardly cleared his throat. “How about a tour of the palace grounds?” He held out his arm for Changkyun to take, who smiled shyly, accepting the invitation.

—

“So how was your day with the prince?” Kihyun immediately probed as soon as Changkyun finally made his way to the room the Lees had prepared for him. It was ridiculously huge and ornately decorated, and Kihyun had already made himself at home on the impressively large canopy bed, lounging lazily in the robe he’d conjured for himself the first time he transformed. “I saw the two of you admiring a rose bush from the window up here. Very romantic.”

“Kihyun!” Changkyun whined. “You really need to stop spying on us.”

“I wasn't spying! I was bored and just happened to be looking out of the window at the time. And as usual, you haven't answered my question.”

“It was nice,” said Changkyun evasively. “We talked.”

“And?”

“And now I have to prepare for the banquet so I can officially introduce myself to the kingdom and finalise our engagement and try not to choke to death on a canapé because I am _so_ nervous, Ki,” Changkyun blurted in a single breath.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun said softly. “We’ve talked about this. You’re going to be absolutely fine. Jooheon is already clearly smitten with you and his kingdom will soon follow. You’re extremely easy to love, you know.” 

Changkyun ducked his head in embarrassment. “Stop being so _nice_ , it’s mortifying.”

Kihyun only shook his head fondly at Changkyun in response, knowing full well the young prince didn't mean it when he protested his words.

“I suppose I should get ready,” Changkyun said gloomily, sounding about as enthusiastic as somebody preparing to attend a funeral.

He dragged his feet across the room to unpack his formal wear from his trunk; a deep black suit detailed with real silver and a little brooch in the shape of a crescent moon, Noctis’ crest symbol. Kihyun helped him put in his earrings and Changkyun was silently thankful as his hands were shaking so much from nerves he could barely button up his own shirt. 

“There,” Kihyun said, smoothing Changkyun’s lapel and fixing on his cloak for him. “You’re ready.”

Changkyun sighed. He didn't feel ready. He turned to the mirror that stood in the corner of the room to stare into his reflection. Kihyun had done a great job with his hair and had even applied a little makeup to accentuate his features. He looked good, handsome even, but it was difficult to hide the sheer panic in his eyes and he was already beginning to sweat. 

A great clock somewhere chimed, signalling the beginning of the evening. Changkyun took a deep, shuddering breath. It was time. 

“Good luck!” called Kihyun as he opened the door. Changkyun turned and nodded wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak, before finally stepping out.

He was surprised to find his mother was waiting for him in the corridor outside, looking elegant in an expensive looking black dress Changkyun had never seen her wear before. Changkyun's mother was never usually one to pay much heed to fashion; this banquet truly _was_ a big deal if even his mother was dressed up, Changkyun thought. 

She smiled when she caught sight of him and Changkyun attempted to return it. He could tell it was forced and wobbly. Thankfully, his mother pretended not to notice. 

“One of Prince Jooheon’s knights was going to escort you but I thought you’d be more comfortable if it were me instead,” she said. 

She linked her arm with Changkyun’s, leading them through seemingly endless corridors before eventually they reached the entrance to the main hall. 

“Ready?”

“Absolutely not.”

His mother tutted, but said nothing more. The guards stationed at the door bowed deeply before pushing it open for them, the clanking of their armour and the shrill creak of aged heavy wood fraying Changkyun’s already frazzled nerves. 

He gasped out loud when he took in the room. 

Every single inch of Jooheon’s estate was beautiful but the hall was particularly extraordinary; shimmering balls of light shone suspended beneath the high white ceiling, resembling stars in a clear night sky, bouquets of honey golden flowers occupied intricate and delicate white vases and tall stained glass windows bathed the entire space in unnaturally beautiful light despite it being dark outside.

And then, there was the centrepiece - two pure white thrones carved into smooth stone and engraved each with a sun and a moon. 

A throne for Jooheon and a throne for Changkyun, the future rulers of two previously warring kingdoms brought together by their union.


	2. Sun

Every eye in the room was trained on Changkyun like ravenous hawks observing their prey, his mother at his side only a small comfort. He somehow felt both terrifyingly important and pitifully insignificant all at once - a future king of two powerful kingdoms but also just a 20 year-old boy who was sweating profusely under his cloak, hands clammy. Somebody announced his name to the room and he was met with bows and smiles and then there was Jooheon holding out his hand for him to take and oh god he was resplendent, glowing brighter than ever and impossibly golden and it was incredibly unfair.

He accepted Jooheon’s hand with a gulp, eyes darting to meet his and nearly tripping up the steps they were climbing at how sincerely soft and warm Jooheon’s gaze was. They stood before their thrones, surveying the subjects of their kingdoms. A loud fanfare rang out (Changkyun didn’t flinch in surprise, thank you very much) and the crowd cheered, delighted by their union and the peace it would finally entail between the dark and light kingdoms.

“You look beautiful,” Jooheon murmured, just loud enough for Changkyun to hear.

“Are you kidding?” Changkyun whispered back, “you’re so pretty it makes me nervous.”

Jooheon chuckled, his laugh light and carefree. “Good.”

“Good?”

“I like that I make you nervous. It means you like me.”

“That’s cheesy,” Changkyun complained, lips jutting out into an affronted pout, but his glowing pink cheeks gave away just how affected he was by Jooheon’s flirtatiousness.

Jooheon leaned in to reply but to Changkyun’s flustered relief their conversation was interrupted by an announcement that the banquet was to begin. Changkyun was seated beside Jooheon, with his parents on his other side and Jooheon’s parents opposite them. Fortunately, they seemed to get along, his parents eschewing their usual cold demeanours and putting in effort to be friendly. It was nice - the food especially, although Changkyun was still so nervous he only managed to pick at each course. Jooheon shot him a worried glance and squeezed Changkyun’s thigh under the table in an attempt to reassure him, oblivious to the flustered panic he was causing with his warm palm so high up on Changkyun’s leg.

The banquet continued, Jooheon charming Changkyun’s parents and absolutely everyone in his vicinity as Changkyun focused on not choking on his food and tried not to jump in his seat whenever Jooheon casually touched him throughout the meal.

“Ah, Changkyun-ah!” Jooheon suddenly set down his cutlery and clapped his hands, excitement glittering in his eyes. “Here comes my familiar, Minhyuk.”

Changkyun craned his neck to get a look and gasped when his eyes finally fell on the snow white tiger currently plodding towards them on extremely large paws. The tiger approached their table and nuzzled its heavy head into Jooheon’s side as Jooheon cooed softly.

“Min,” he said, scratching the tiger behind his ears. “This is my fiancé, Prince Im Changkyun.”

The tiger turned to Changkyun, pale blue eyes scanning him with an intensity that had his palms sweating. Seemingly satisfied though, the white tiger bowed in greeting, his front legs stretching out regally before him.

“Hello, Min. You’re beautiful.”

The tiger winked and Changkyun chuckled.

“He knows he’s beautiful,” grinned Jooheon. “But he appreciates the compliment. He likes you already.”

“I’m glad,” said Changkyun, warmth settling in his chest at Min's approval and the fondness in Jooheon’s smile as he gazed at the two of them. Changkyun was finally feeling like perhaps he had a place in this kingdom, a place by Jooheon’s side.

The feeling of warmth soon turned to cold dread however, as the banquet ended and it was time for the two princes to share their first dance to celebrate the officiation of their engagement. Changkyun gulped as the grand orchestra started playing and Jooheon stood, taking Changkyun’s hand and leading him to the middle of the great hall.

Jooheon’s hands found Changkyun’s waist, intending to lead, and Changkyun was relieved and happy to follow, resting his hands on Jooheon’s shoulders.

“You really do look beautiful tonight,” Jooheon murmured.

Changkyun wanted to duck his head and hide but Jooheon took Changkyun's hand, his other hand still on Changkyun's waist, and face to face, chest to chest, their dance began.

Jooheon was an elegant dancer, his movements precise but flowing freely like it came naturally to him. Changkyun himself had been rehearsing and practicing for this moment and Kihyun had assured him that he was a very good dancer but he was so nervous it was making him feel awkward and clumsy. He averted his eyes, staring intently down at his shoes and willing his feet to _move, damn it, it’s not that hard to slow dance._

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he lifted his head, and all his nerves melted away when he caught Jooheon’s gaze, those magnetic eyes shining with so much warm light. Changkyun could swear he could see flecks of gold in them, gold like Jooheon's magic and his skin and his hair and the accents in his formal attire that gleamed so magnificently.

“I’m so glad it's you,” he whispered, and Jooheon tilted his head slightly.

“Me?”

“I was so afraid of the idea of marrying you for so long, but now that I’ve met you,” Changkyun’s lips curved upwards into a shy smile, “I’m just really glad it's you.”

Jooheon beamed, his eyes crinkling into little crescent moons. “I’m glad too,” he replied. He lifted their joined hands to spin Changkyun before gently reeling him in close. Their faces were a hair’s breadth apart and Changkyun swore he caught Jooheon's eyes darting down at his lips. He licked them, self conscious, and Jooheon followed the movement of his tongue.

Their heads tilted towards each other subconsciously, and Changkyun could feel Jooheon’s breath against his lips when he exhaled, sending a shiver down his spine and a pang of desire that shocked him with how visceral it was.

The orchestra finished their song and the two princes had to part, hands lingering and hearts wanting.

—

When the night ended, Jooheon insisted on walking Changkyun back to his room. The two of them hovered outside his door, smiling at each other like fools and Jooheon’s hand twitched at his side, as if fighting the urge to reach out and touch Changkyun.

“Good night,” said Changkyun.

“Good night,” said Jooheon.

Neither of them moved.

They giggled.

“I really should go, I have duties tomorrow morning,” Jooheon eventually sighed. “But I’ll be free in the afternoon to spend time with you before you leave to return to your kingdom,” he added quickly when Changkyun’s face fell.

Changkyun nodded, hesitantly opening his door. He stepped into the threshold of his room and turned to look back at Jooheon once more.

“Good night for real this time,” he said.

Jooheon grinned. “Good night for real.” He bowed and turned away, striding down the corridor until he disappeared around a corner. As soon as he was gone Changkyun closed the door and collapsed back against it with a sigh, eyes falling shut and a hand at his chest, his palm coming to rest just over his erratically beating heart.

He’d experienced a lot of overwhelming feelings tonight and his poor heart wasn't used to it.

A soft laugh came from further in the room and he groaned. _Kihyun._

“Don't laugh at me,” he sulked, snapping his eyes open to glare at his familiar.

“I’m not! I’m just happy for you! And you looked so cute I couldn't help myself. Smitten Changkyun is adorable.”

Changkyun scrunched his nose but he was too tired to reply. Kihyun wordlessly helped him change into his comfortable silk pyjamas and washed his face for him, cooing the entire time and laughing whenever Changkyun whined.

Soon Changkyun was tucked up in bed, exhausted, but unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Jooheon and the way he’d looked at him and danced with him and the way he’d looked so proud when Changkyun was announced as his future husband. He felt cherished, and although his feelings were still frightening to him, he couldn't deny that the thought of Jooheon loving him made him happy too. Giddy, even.

—

The next morning Changkyun was rudely awoken by the sound of somebody knocking firmly on his door. He stumbled out of bed, blearily noting that Kihyun was currently nowhere to be seen, and ran a hand through his crow’s nest of a bedhead in an attempt to fix it. He padded over to the door and when he opened it he was very surprised to see a tired and uncharacteristically pale looking Jooheon on the other side.

“Prince Lee - Jooheon - what are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

Jooheon’s lips thinned, avoiding Changkyun’s confused and sleepy gaze.

“I understand the circumstances of our engagement are less than ideal,” he said, his voice unusually subdued, “but I was under the impression that you perhaps liked me. I respect your feelings, however, and your...secret is safe with me, although I would advise a little more discretion in the future, for my sake and your own. Good day, Changkyun.”

And with that bewildering speech, Jooheon turned on his heel and went striding away down the corridor, leaving Changkyun standing open mouthed and suddenly wide awake. What in the two kingdoms had Jooheon been on about? What secret? Changkyun’s heart started racing sickeningly fast as his brain went wild with terrible possibilities. Hot, bitter tears welled in his eyes, blurring his vision as he stumbled back into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed. He'd never seen Jooheon look so serious, so cold, his eyes completely devoid of the usual light and warmth Changkyun had fallen for.

At that thought he let his tears fall, confused and in despair. He curled up into a ball, sniffling quietly into the bedspread.

What had changed overnight? What had he done wrong? Jooheon was clearly disappointed in him and Changkyun racked his brains for an answer but came up frustratingly short.

And then, with a surge of his magic tingling his fingertips, he got angry. Jooheon had no right to keep him in the dark about what he had supposedly done so wrong and leave him feeling so awful. He crackled with static electricity as he raced down the corridor after Jooheon, ignoring the shocked and confused looks he was receiving as he passed people by. After a few minutes of searching he eventually spotted Jooheon pacing agitatedly in the garden and hastily approached him. He grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to stop in his tracks. Jooheon flinched and turned, his own magic starting to smoulder and hiss, the air rapidly starting to smell acrid, like something was burning.

“You owe me an explanation, Lee Jooheon, because I have no idea what I’m supposed to have done and I’m confused and tired and in a strange kingdom and I’m standing in the middle of your palace garden in my pyjamas which is _incredibly_ embarrassing. So speak.”

Jooheon’s eyebrows creased in confusion.

“Is it not obvious? I saw him leaving your room, Changkyun. Your...lover.” Jooheon huffed. “He was wearing nothing but a robe.”

Realisation hit Changkyun like a tidal wave. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly before letting out a sharp laugh in disbelief. “That was Kihyun, you idiot. Kiki, my familiar, has a human form.”

Jooheon’s eyes widened comically wide.

“I- he-” he spluttered, colour rising to his cheekbones. “That was your _familiar_?” His broad shoulders sagged as if a huge weight had been lifted from them.

“Yes,” said Changkyun firmly, “although what he was doing skulking around the palace in his human form I’ll never know.”

“Changkyun, I apologise profusely, you must know that I had no idea he was your familiar, I agonised all night about what to say to you this morning, I couldn’t sleep, I was so jealous-”

Jooheon’s ramble was cut short by Changkyun darting forwards and kissing him on the cheek. It was warm and soft and Changkyun’s lips tingled, his heart racing once more and his magic soothed from dark and stormy to a warm glow.

“Oh,” said Jooheon articulately, and Changkyun breathed out a laugh.

“That means I forgive you,” he said. “And I’m sorry Kihyun caused so much confusion. I really should’ve told you he has a human form.”

Jooheon exhaled, sheepish. “Thank you for forgiving an idiot like me. You see? I was telling the truth the day we met, I’m really not that perfect.” Jooheon grinned, charming, and Changkyun chuckled warmly. “Let’s go to breakfast and say nothing more of this incident, hmm?

“Sounds like a good idea - just let me get dressed first,” replied Changkyun and as if only just noticing Changkyun’s pyjama-clad state, Jooheon’s eyes raked over his body. Changkyun shifted, suddenly feeling very underdressed.

“Of course,” Jooheon said eventually, a cheeky glint in his eyes. “I’ll meet you in the dining room.”

Changkyun nodded mutely and scurried away back to his room, immediately dropping his calm facade with an exhale. He couldn’t believe Jooheon had mistaken Kihyun as his lover, of all things, and he definitely couldn't believe he’d had the courage to kiss him. Granted, it had only been a peck on the cheek, but his heart raced as he remembered how warm and soft Jooheon’s skin was against his lips. Changkyun couldn't help but wonder if Jooheon's lips are just as soft; _they're so plump, they must be, and they're so pink too..._

Changkyun blinked, shaking himself from his reverie with warmth rushing to his cheeks at his train of thought. _Calm down, Changkyun_ , he scolded internally, _you haven't even had breakfast yet._

He prayed to every God he could think of that it wouldn't be awkward.

—

Changkyun needn't have worried; as soon as he made his way to the dining room Jooheon graced him with a bright smile and offered him a large plate of delicious looking food. He accepted it gratefully, suddenly ravenous. He’d barely eaten last night due to nerves and was extremely happy to see such a generously laden selection of food that morning. Half way through his meal he noticed, to his extreme embarrassment, that Jooheon was watching him eat, warm amusement written across his features.

“The food’s great, right?” He said proudly. “My chef Hyunwoo is the best in the Kingdom and just so happens to be married to my cousin Hoseok, so the portions are always extra generous.”

Changkyun chuckled with a blush, still a little self conscious at being watched. “It’s amazing,” he agreed, and Jooheon’s chest puffed out with pride.

“Hyunwoo practically raised me as a kid whenever Father was away on royal business,” Jooheon said. “He’s a great man as well as a great cook. I can't wait for you to meet him.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Changkyun sincerely. Jooheon's enthusiasm was infectious and endearing and Changkyun felt touched that Jooheon wanted him to meet somebody so important to him.

“He's been busy in the kitchens these past few days preparing for last night’s banquet and upcoming events but I’m sure you'll be able to meet him soon, as well as more of my friends and other members of my family.” Jooheon tilted his head, curious. “Who will be accompanying you to the wedding? It's occurring to me that I don't know anything about your family besides your parents.”

“My cousin, Hyungwon. He's your age and the only real company I have besides my parents and my familiar.”

Jooheon's brows furrowed in concern and Changkyun shrugged with a wan smile. He didn't get along with the staff who worked for him or the noble folk and family members who came to visit the same way Jooheon seemed to. It wasn't that he looked down on them or held any disdain for more common people, it was rather that he was shy and introverted and preferred to keep to himself in his room during his free time. Hyungwon, of course, was the exception; they had grown up together and were always close. It had been a while since they’d last seen each other after his cousin’s marriage to a nobleman, Hongbin, so he was very much looking forward to reuniting with him at the wedding.

“Well, now you’ll have me for company too,” Jooheon said softly and Changkyun could swear he nearly melted into his chair.

“Indeed,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“And me!” Came an enthusiastic husky voice, startling the two princes out of their moment.

A tall boy with white-blonde hair came practically skipping into the room, followed by a tired and highly stressed out looking Kihyun.

“Min! What did I tell you about charging around the place?” Jooheon scolded, and Changkyun’s eyes widened.

“Your familiar has a human form too?” He asked.

Jooheon nodded with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“He appeared last night when I thought you - well.” He glanced furtively at Kihyun, ears reddening.

“Oh,” said Changkyun softly, remembering what Kihyun had told him about familiars taking on their human form when their human experienced a great deal of turmoil.

“You should've seen him, Kyunnie,” said Minhyuk cheerfully. “Poor Jooheonie was distraught.”

Kihyun flicked the tiger familiar on the forehead. “Leave them alone, Minhyuk.” He turned to Jooheon. “I’m sorry for causing a misunderstanding between the two of you. I only wanted to stretch my human legs a little- I shouldn't have been so reckless.”

“It’s alright,” said Jooheon kindly. “I shouldn't have jumped to such a drastic conclusion so quickly.”

“You see Kihyunie? Everything’s fine!” Chirped Minhyuk, throwing an arm around Kihyun’s shoulder, and Jooheon raised a brow.

“I see you the two of you have gotten well acquainted,” he said, teasing, and Changkyun would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way Kihyun blushed and tried to wriggle out from underneath Minhyuk’s arm.

“We did some familiar bonding,” said Minhyuk, unperturbed by Kihyun’s fluster and Jooheon's teasing. “I thought it’d be nice if we got to know each other, since our humans are going to be shacking up together and everything.”

“Okay, time to leave them in peace,” said Kihyun, grabbing Minhyuk by the arm to drag him away. “Have a good day, princes,” he called over his shoulder.

“Well,” said Jooheon.

“Yes,” agreed Changkyun before they both descended into laughter.

The rest of breakfast passed by without further incident, the two boys finishing their meal in companionable silence. Every once in a while they caught each other stealing glances and would share sweet smiles, both glowing with warmth and fondness.

Once they were done, Jooheon had to excuse himself for his duties but promised to be back before lunchtime to show Changkyun the royal library, just as he promised when they first met.

(“The one you nearly burnt down?” Changkyun had asked wryly.

“The very same,” Jooheon had grinned.)

In the meantime, Changkyun was free to wander the grounds, meandering through the gardens he’d already grown so fond of. They were breathtaking, the plants gilded with gold and hued in honey and the immaculate grounds decorated with tinkling fountains and sculptures of white marble. He reached out to carefully trace the petal of a gleaming, aureate rose with a fingertip.

“Lovely, aren't they?”

Changkyun turned towards the voice and beamed when he saw that it was Jooheon's cousin, Hoseok, who was accompanied by a tall, muscular man with bronzed skin and a sweet face.

“They are,” replied Changkyun. “Hello,” he said, bowing politely to the handsome stranger at Hoseok’s side, who chuckled, the deep sound rumbling in his broad chest as he bowed in return.

“Hello, Prince Im. I’m Hyunwoo, the royal chef, so there's no need to bow,” he said. “I hope my husband didn't give you too much trouble yesterday - Hoseok was very excited to meet you and sometimes he gets carried away.”

Changkyun's eyes lit up. “Jooheon was telling me about you just this morning,” he said excitedly, and Hyunwoo’s eyes creased with warmth. “I'm glad to meet you so soon.”

“I told you he was cute,” Hoseok said to Hyunwoo, looping his arm through his husband’s.

“O-oh, thank you,” said Changkyun.

“Don't embarrass him,” Hyunwoo scolded gently. “I hear you take your leave back to Noctis this evening?”

“Yes,” said Changkyun, unable to hide the sadness in his voice and surprising himself. Before he left for Solaris he was dreading his stay in Jooheon’s palace and the prospect of meeting Jooheon’s people, but now he found he was beginning to already grow attached and didn't want to leave so soon.

“Ah, then I’m sorry that I couldn't meet you sooner. Jooheon is very important to me and you are already very important to him, so I would have liked to have spent more time with you,” said Hyunwoo.

“Thank you,” Changkyun said softly, peering up from underneath his dark bangs at the couple. With bright smiles and promises of seeing Changkyun again soon and getting to know him better, they left him to his own devices once more to explore the rest of the garden until he made his way back to the main palace just in time to meet Jooheon, who had finished his duties for the afternoon.

“Changkyun!” He greeted enthusiastically. “How has your day been?”

“It’s been nice - I happened to meet Hyunwoo in the garden just an hour ago.”

“You did?” Jooheon asked, eyes sparkling as he took Changkyun by the hand, swinging their hands between them as they made their way to the library. “And what did you think?”

“He was very nice. He and Sir Wonho make a handsome couple.”

“They do,” agreed Jooheon.

“But not quite as handsome as us,” said Changkyun, and Jooheon laughed, his voice echoing and bouncing down the corridor. Changkyun felt a swell of pride in his chest at making Jooheon laugh so brightly, pleased that he’d broken out of his own shell enough to crack jokes in his presence.

“Definitely not,” Jooheon said, and squeezed Changkyun’s hand playfully. “Ah, here we are, the library.”

He let go of Changkyun’s hand to open the door, gesturing Changkyun to follow, and Changkyun gasped.

The library was huge, every single wall lined with bookcases that spanned from floor to ceiling and were filled with rows upon rows of ornately bound tomes.

“This is amazing!” said Changkyun, immediately lighting up.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Jooheon. “You can spend all the time you like here once we’re married.”

“Thank you,” Changkyun replied, gently running a fingertip along the spines of the books closest to him. “Really.”

Jooheon approached Changkyun and gently wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Changkyun froze, his heart throbbing almost painfully fast against his ribcage.

“Anything for you,” Jooheon murmured softly. Changkyun relaxed in his arms, leaning back a little so his back was pressed to Jooheon’s chest. He could feel his heartbeat through their shirts, beating just as hard and fast as Changkyun’s. He turned in Jooheon’s arms, their faces just inches apart, and Jooheon’s tongue darted out to lick his lips.

“I’m trying really hard to be a gentleman right now,” he said, “but I really want to kiss you.”

Changkyun swallowed, hard. “So kiss me,” he breathed, and Jooheon exhaled shakily before leaning in, one hand on the back of Changkyun’s neck. He brushed his nose against Changkyun’s, nuzzling a little before gently pressing their lips together.

Jooheon’s lips were as soft as they looked and sweet like honey, and Changkyun couldn’t resist sucking gently on his plump bottom lip. Jooheon let out a muffled groan, bringing his hands to cup Changkyun’s cheeks and deepen the kiss. Before he knew it, Changkyun was pressed up against a bookcase, his hands in Jooheon’s blonde hair. They kissed in earnest, pouring all their longing into it, their mouths fitting together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. They eventually both pulled away to breathe, staring at each other in a daze as they panted, their chests heaving. After a beat they both broke into smiles, and feeling emboldened, Changkyun pulled Jooheon back in for another kiss, his fist balled up in Jooheon’s tunic shirt. Jooheon’s hands found Changkyun’s waist, pulling him even closer, and just as he swiped Changkyun’s bottom lip with his tongue to ask for entrance, there was a polite knock at the door.

“Your excellence?” Came the muffled voice of one of Jooheon’s guards. Changkyun and Jooheon jolted apart, Changkyun thwacking his head painfully against a shelf. They patted themselves down and hastily fixed their hair, clearing their throats and exchanging knowing glances before Jooheon called out permission for the guard to enter the library. He bowed politely, oblivious to what had just been going on in the room, and Changkyun had to look away so he wouldn’t let out a giggle.

“Your excellence,” the guard said. “Prince Changkyun’s belongings have been packed away and his carriage is ready for his departure.”

Changkyun felt a rush of sadness.

“I see,” said Jooheon. “Thank you.”

The guard bowed once more and promptly left, leaving the two princes standing in silence.

“I know this is silly because we still barely know each other but...I’ll really miss you,” said Changkyun sadly. Jooheon took his hands in his.

“I’ll miss you too,” he said. “But just think, in a few months we’ll be married.”

“I honestly never thought I’d say this, but I can’t wait,” said Changkyun. And it was true. He was excited to marry Jooheon, to learn everything about him, all his quirks and habits and all the ways he could love him, the ways they could love each other.

_Love_.

It was a scary word, but Changkyun wasn’t going to let it get the better of him.

“Me neither,” said Jooheon. He brought Changkyun’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles one by one before capturing his lips in one last kiss before he had to leave. “My prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @jookyunnie if u wanna follow!!


End file.
